Chime Of A Bell
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: AU.When the two of them has tie their own destiny on two of the necklaces, they will bound to meet each other again with a thing called fate. But what remains a mystery to Hinata, is what the boy really is. GaaHina.
1. Two Necklace Tie Two Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** This is my first GaaHina fic with a fantasy theme in it. This is set in a different world.(Alternate Universe).

**Enjoy. I'm sure it won't be boring.**

**Beta-Read by JeraldineSchreiber**

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I have heard people talking about how we can share our happiness, **_

_**but can oneself share their sadness with others?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

****

"Daddy, can I go outside?" The little girl tucks on her father's cloth, looking innocently at him.

"What have I told you, Hinata? You can't go anywhere beyond this house." Her father looked at her angrily and then turned his head from her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Hinata walked off and glanced up at her dad, who was admiring the autumn season of falling leaves. Since her mother passed away, her father was being really hot-tempered, even to Hinata. She knew the pain of loosing the one they loved so much; so Hinata didn't really mind having her father like this.

When her father wasn't looking, she ran to the back door. Her silky red and pink kimono flapped side by side as she ran out into the autumn breeze -nothing could stop the six-year-old toddler from exploring the outside world. She heard so much about it and she couldn't miss it. She walked into the forest just near her house, without even knowing the danger lurking in it. She was too overjoyed by her freedom as she looked around, fascinated by the beauty of the tall forest trees.

**_Inside The Forest_**

While she was looking around, she thought she saw a figure flash in front of her eyes. Quickly, she tried to run back to where she came from, but to her utter disbelief, she can't seem to find the way home. She heard footsteps from behind her getting closer and she was getting scared, she clamped her eyes shut and wished that it was just her father trying to scare her like he used to do. When she opened her eyes, there standing six foot above her was a strangest (and fiercest) looking creature she ever saw -its claws were long like shiny daggers and its' fangs were like melting ice stalagtites. It glared down at her with the beam of hunger in its' eyes.

_'What is this? Please someone, help me! My father was right -I promise that I will never do this things again. Please, I'm sorry.'_ She spoke with her mind._ "HELP ME, SOMEONE! ANYBODY!"_ She screamed.

Just as the creature was about to attack her, something hit the creature's head. The creature shoke his head and looked around to see where the shot came from. Hinata looked and what she saw was a little boy with flaming red hair -his aqua eyes were glaring icily at the creature as he protected the girl with ivory eyes. The creature was terrified at who it saw and ras away as quickly as it could. The little boy then walked over to Hinata and examined her to see if she was wounded.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took her hand up to look at the wound.

"I...I'm alright. T...Thank you."

"Come, let's clean this wound up." The little boy then got up and ran to the left path of the forest with Hinata following behind, but she couldn't catch up to his speed. Her legs was still a little shaky after the demon tried to attack her. The boy noticed her presence was not with him and headed back and find her sitting and panting. He sighed and held her hand, which made her look up at him and found that this was something special. She remembered the last time her family held her tiny little hand. She smiled at the thought and got up.

The two of them walked side by side of each other, holding hands. She then heard the sound of the water, there was a stream inside a forest, it was shallow and small but in this dark forest, it looked pretty nice in comparrisson because the sunlight glistened onto it like golden dancing ribbons. She looked at her reflection and spotted some small guppies swimming around the shallow water. Just as she was admiring the clear water, she saw another figure just next to hers.

"Here, let me clean up your wound." The boy held up her hand and cleaned it with a cloth. She looked at the torn side of his blue kimono -he had to tear part of it out just to help her clean up her wound.

"You shouldn't tear your cloth out like that. Wouldn't your mother or father scold you for that?" She asked sounding kinda stupid, blushing as he looked her way and smiled.

"What do I care? They don't even care about me." He then finished wrapping up her wounded arm. She looked at it and thanked him.

"You mean your parents didn't care about you?"

"Well, you can say only my father. My mother died a long time ago." He looked down into the water as droplets of tears fell into it. She realized that she has done something that upsetted him. She moved near him and hugged him.

"Then I...I..." She saw the boy's watery eyes looking at her. She blushed and looked away from his gaze. "If no one cares about you, then I will, since you care about me and saved me just now."

He looked away from her too and smiled. "It was nothing. You were in danger." He wiped his eyes. She felt sorry for him and kissed him on the cheek. That put the boy in shock. "Why did you do that for?" and wiped away the area that he was kissed.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I t-thought I can make you f-feel better. My mom use to do that to me when I'm...I'm sad. She passed away too." She begin to cry too as she thought of the memory of her once happy family. This time, the boy give her a kiss on the cheek too.

"I will make you feel better too then," he said. The two of them were silent and then laughter filled the atmosphere.

Ever since then, they have always been meeting with each other, talking about what happened yesterday and played with each other. They were having a great time together but this never lasted long, because the boy will have to leave this village and go back to his own.

"Are you sure you're not coming back?" Hinata asked him. The boy looked at her with sad eyes. He tried not to cry as he saw her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, I won't be coming back tommarrow... I'm so sorry." He wiped away the tears that stung his eyes.

Hinata tried to smile so that he will have a good impression of her after they departed. "Here." She took out something from her neck. "My mother gave me this when I was little. It's a little bell but it will make a loud chime whenever you are sad. My mother gave me this because she wanted to know how I felt. This is something really precious to me and I want you to have it." She handed it out to him with hope and desire, but his gazes switched back and forth from the necklace and back to her.

"I...I can't take something so precious away from you," he said gravely.

"Yes you can. Please, just take it." She handed it out to him again. He took it reluctantly and thanked her.

"Master, I believe we have to go now," the carriage driver told him.

"Yes, yes. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I'll be there." He looked back at her and took out something too. "What a coincidence, I have this wings necklace. My mom gave it to me on my birthday. Well, that's nothing special about it, but it's my most precious thing and I want you to have it."

They were wearing each other's necklaces and hugged each other.

"Goodbye. I will miss you." Hinata wept while wiping her eyes.

"I will miss you too. Good bye." The two of them broke the hug and the boy walked up and got up into the carriage, but as the carriage man whipped the horses signalling them to go, the boy gives Hinata once last look, giving her a reassuring smile.

Hinata stood there, watching the carriage go before her tear-soaked white eyes. She looked at the necklace that the boy gave her, but the reminder of that winged pendant only encouraged her to run after the carriage.

_"WAIT. I haven't got your name. Tell me your name."_ Her little feet wouldn't move anymore as exhaustion take over her. She stood there, looking at the carriage peel off as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

On the carriage, the boy heard her calling to him, but he didn't dare look at her as he was afraid that seeing her again would only strain him into a vat of unhappiness. Departing is such a painful experience like how his mother left him just like that.

"Gaara..." He whisper to himself. Tears begin to form in his eyes as sadness overwhelmed him. The bell on his necklace began to chime loudly as his cries became louder.

Hinata was about to walk back when she heard the chime of the bell. She looked back and landed on her knee. "Are you crying?" She asked, as if she was talking to him. She smiled as she look at the sky.

_**Someday, we will meet again...We will...**_

_To Be Countinue_

* * *

**KyuubiPandoraChan(Nekochan):** How was it? I hope it is okay. Give me your support and visit my GaaHina website and GaaHina club in Deviantart. 


	2. A Savior

**Author's Note: **I got a lot of review and I would like to thank everyone who review me. Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. Enjoy everyone.

**Beta-read by my friend JeraldineSchreiber.**

**

* * *

**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 2**

**A Savior**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**18 years later**

A girl sat silently with her father who was sittinng next to her. The once beautiful garden was gone and what replace it now was some dried up plants. The drought has swept away everyone happiness, but Hinata just accept it but she didn't like it at all. She would always pray for rain, because without it, it will be very hard for everyone to survive. She sighed at the thought of it and took the cup of tea that sat between them. She sipped the tea gently.

"This is a good tea, isn't it, Daddy?"

The older man looked at his daugther and nodded. "Yes it is. I'm glad you like it, Hinata. You have become such a gentle, and a soft-spoken woman."

Hinata blushed at the comment her father just made and looked up at the sky. The past few years, she was happily living up her life. But now, she became a beautiful woman. For a 20 year old, she was looking almost like her mother already.

"Hinata..." Hiashi spoke.

"Hmm, yes father?"

"You are ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Hinata asked him curiously.

"Ready to be someone elses wife." Hinata was dumbstrucked. Hiashi countinued. "The Hatake were here yesterday, talking about wanting you as their daughter-in-law. I agreed since their family has such a good profile. It is good that our family can be related to them..."

"No..."

"What?"

"No, I won't be married to someone I don't even know and love." She got up and ran straight to her room. She closed the sliding door behind her and plop onto her futon, as she cried silently. She looked up at the necklace that was hanging on the wall. She got up, took the necklace down and wore it around her neck. She held onto it as if her life depended on it. It was something precious to her now. The image of the boy she met that day was fading away. She couldn't remember how he looked like now and where he was. She felt so stupid now. She was going to be married to someone and she could't do anything to stop it.

Then her sliding door was opening, without looking who it was, she told the person to leave her alone. When the person didn't do as Hinata said, she looked up and saw that it wasn't her father after all.

"Ino?"

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Ino asked her and smiled.

Ino was Hinata's friend. Ino's mother was a servant, serving the Hyuuga for many years now.. Hinata happened to become a friend to Ino ever since they meet. Ino was like her bodyguard following wherever she go. Ino could be a loudmouth sometimes but she was a beautiful, smart young lady.

Hinata wiped her tears and begin to speak. "My father wants me to marry to the Hatake, but I don't want to marry someone I didn't even know. I won't be free anymore. Do you know what I mean, Ino?"

"Totally. Just stick to your decision, Hinata. I will be there with you." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino." Hinata hugged her. "Then will you do me a favor?"

"Do what?" Ino asked, confussed.

"Run away with me -away from this place" She smiled at Ino.

"What? Oh no, that's too far," Ino said, shocked.

"But you said that you will be there for me. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but not _this_." Ino started to sweat.

"Please, Ino. It will only be for awhile. It's just something to scare my father, and also to get away from this estranged marriage."

"Okay, okay. It's only going to be for awhile. You promise?"

"I promise."

On that night, when everyone was asleep. They left the house with some of their belongings. They walk as quickly as they can away from their home.

"Come on, Ino."

"Wait, this stuff's too heavy," Ino grunted, trudging on a large, hefty duffle.

"Why did you bring so much anyway?" Hinata moved back and helped Ino with her stuff.

"Well, we are only going away for awhile. We don't need a lot of stuff you know." Hinata then showed Ino her small luggage, hoping she would get the idea to bring only what was neccessary. Ino chuckled and moved on.

The two walked for hours and hours, never stoping for a break. In Hinata's mind, the farther it is from home, the better. They were exhausted as they got up on the hill. The dark sky was decorated with stars. It was so beautiful that Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"Hinata, let's take a rest here." Ino sat her things on the cart and slept on it. Hinata followed Ino and sat her luggage onto the cart too. She sat on it while looking at the sky.

"Hey Ino. Let's talk."

Ino turned her head and her sleepy eyes peered at Hinata. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, when I was little, I didn't know that we share our world with the demons. Well, I think not exactly share. We are ruled by demons. When I was young, my father didn't really like me going out of the house. I didn't really know why but after that, I understood what he meant and learned from it. There were always demons who wanted to kill the humans so badly. It was because of the drought, the humans and demons don't live in peace anymore. I remembered there was this boy who saved me from the demon who tried to attack me last time." Hinata looked at the necklace. "This was the necklace he gave me before he was going away. I told myself that we are going to meet, but it seemed that I was being too naive. I must have been really stupid about it, isn't it Ino. Ino?"

Hinata glanced at the sleeping Ino. She giggled and layed down on the hay herself. She tried to count how many stars there were in the sky but the sandman worked its way to her. Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

"Where are you going?" She asked. The image of the boy began to fade as she tried to grab for him. She launched herself at him and found herself falling into a dark never-ending hole. 

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Hinata screamed.

"Whuh...What happened, Hinata?" Ino was awakened by her.

"I...I was having a bad dream, that's all. Wait, why are we moving?" Hinata looked up and found an old man driving the mule.

"What is this place?" Ino looked around and found herself no longer in the place they knew. They were in somekind of path leading in to a big town. Where were they going?

"Uh, mister? Mister?" The man with a white beard covering his face didn't seem to have heard her. She tried to move closer to him and asked him. "Uh, mister?"

"WHOAH!" The old man was shocked. He stopped his cart and turned around. "Why are you two on my cart suddenly?"

"I'm sorry for the trouble, mister but, we slept on your cart last night and when we woke up, we were moving. Can you tell us where we are?" Hinata tried to explain. She begin to wonder why the old man has not realized that they were in his cart. Must be his age Hinata thought.

"We are in the Land of Demons. I'm heading to the empire where the King of Demons settle," the old man explained.

"Oh my. Are we that far from our hometown?" Hinata blinked in disbelief. "Thanks for the information, mister. I believe we will get off here now. Thank you."

"You are welcome." With that, the old man whipped his mule and left to the town.

"What should we do now, Hinata? We are lost here, far away from home, in a strange land, and not to mention-_ this_ is a demon's land!" Ino panicked.

"Ino, calm down. I think there will be a way for us get back to our homes. Let's just wait for another passing cart."

_**Hours later.**_

"You see, there's no one who passed by here. We're doomed. What if we get eaten alive by those barbaric demons?"

"Come on, Ino. We will just have to pass this forest and into the town. Maybe we can find some humans -civilized human beings - that will let us hitch a ride with them."

Hinata and Ino walked into the forest. The sound of something unknown could be heard. This sent chills down the spines of both girls.

"Maybe we should head back before it is too late, Hinata." Ino attempted to make a run for it but failed because Hinata was holding onto her sleeve. "Oh come on, Hinata."

"Ino, believe me or not, I have the instinct that we will be alright."

"But Hinata, your instinct is always wrong," Ino told her icily.

"One more time, Ino. Just one more time, okay? Just hold on," Hinata assured her.

"Very well." Ino turned around as she heard something rustle from behind the bushes. "Who's there?"

"Hello, ladies. Nice seeing you here." From the bushes, three demons came out and snickered. "You two are so unlucky to be here. Both of you will never get out of here_ alive_!"

Both of the girls ran for their lives with the demons in hot pursuit. "We have to run faster, Hinata," Ino panted.

"I can't. Go on ahead," Hinata urged Ino.

"But..."

"Just go Ino! Go find help!" Hinata couldn't run anymore. Ino saw her beat state and ran back to her. The demons caught up to them. Hinata looked up as the claw of the demon whacked her to the side. Her head hit the tree nearby and she begin to lose consciousness. Ino looked at the three demons in fear.

"HELP US!"

"What are you guys doing to these girls?"

"B-boss, w-we are trying t-to." The demons stuttered.

Ino looked up and saw something up on the tree. It looked tall but she couldn't make out who it was. She thought it was a human, but then she was wrong. It was another demon like the others.

"What have you got here, huh? Two human girls? This is going to be good." He turned his body to Ino's direction moving forward.

_'They are going to eat us.'_ Her body shaking at the looks of the demons.

The demons were drawing closer to them. Ino couldn't do anything now, and she couldn't just leave Hinata here with them. She could only pray for a miracle now. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to fall upon her. Just as one of the demon was about to attck her, a sword from nowhere flew by in front of the demon nearly taking his life. Ino looked up to see where it came from. She saw a boy with flaming red hair, glaring at the demons. Just as the demons saw the boy, they clumsily ran away.

The boy moved closer to them and examined the two of them. "Are you alright?" He asked the dumbstruck Ino.

Ino was blank. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. She glanced at Hinata on her lap. "But she's not."

The boy lifted Hinata up with his arms and carry her bridal-style to his horse nearby. Ino followed him. She was amazed by his action, like a prince to the rescue. She was love-struck by the boy's heroism.

He set Hinata on his horse and looked at Ino. "You should climb up, too." Ino looked around to see if he is really talking to her. "Yeah, I mean you." The boy pointed. His voice was emotionless and deadpanned. He didn't smile either. Ino realized that he was only calling her to get on, so she did as she was told with a little help from him.

"What about you?" Ino asked the boy. Slowly, he lifted his head up and looked at her. Ino blushed and look away.

"I will just walk." He answered and he turned his head away. His long mullet swinging side to side as he walked. His kimono was long, silky and looked almost expensive. Ino examined him more. He had a tattoo on his forehead, pale skin, and he looked so muscular and tall. Ino felt like melting away and his dreamy physique.

They reached the town and many unfamiliar buildings towered above them. She looked around, amazed by the busy marketplaces. She hasn't seen so many demons before. There are only a few humans but mostly all of them were working for the demons.

"Here we are." Ino heard the boy said and looked up at the humoungous castle before her eyes. The towers reach the sky. It was so tall. She couldn't even look up anymore.

"Are we staying in this castle? This is the empire of the demon. How do you tolerate staying here when there are demons living in it?" Ino was blabbering non-stop.

"No, we are not staying here." He lead the horse to a place just near the castle. They were inside a forest now and there was a little cottage near a lake. He halted the horse and holstered Hinata off the horse and brought her into the cottage. Ino decended down from the horse and followed him inside. The boy sat Hinata on the bed and then asked Ino to fetch him a pail of water. Ino did as she was told and went out.

He examined Hinata's wound. She was badly injured on the shoulder and her chest. He sat her up in a sitting position and took off her clothes to see if there's any more injuries to count. Suddenly, Hinata woke up and saw what was happening. Her reflexes did what she was supposed to do.

**WHACK!**

She slapped him across the face and backed away. "What do you think you are doin...OUCH!" She looks at her wounded shoulder. The boy got up and walked out of the room. She looked at the place where he just got out. She thought he wouldn't be coming back, but then, he came back with a pail of water with Ino following from behind. He set the water down and tore off a part of his kimono. He dipped the torn cloth into the water, and slowly, he cleaned up her wound. Hinata flinched at the pain, but she resisted it, since he was only helping her in a crisis like this.

'I-I've saw this scene before.' She thought and look at him. "Eh, are you..." She tries to ask. The boy looked up and waited for her question.

_**To Be Countinued...**_

_**

* * *

**_  
So, how was it? There will be a lot of mystery later. I hope this story will get a lot of review like Desert Lily.

**Thank you to all that review the previous chapter.**

**RemyLuver:** Yeah, I love the two of them. They look so innocent.

**sakuryo:** Hehe, thanks. Update your story too, ya?

**Angel of The Fallen Star:** Thanks for your review. I hope you will read it till this story end.

**Chaotic Demon:** Hehe, thanks for your review.

**Koichiro:** Yeah, I will try to continue.

**Magician of the Yami:** Them as chibi are really cute.

**Shanice Miharu:** Yeah. I will try to update more often.

**GaaHina Chan:** Thanks for you review.

**rikkufx:** Thanks for your review.

**MewsayRyoko-Hellsing:** Thanks. I really love them and I hope this couple will have a big hit.

There's another person who reviewed but he/she didn't put his/her name. Well, I will answer your question. Yes, the answer will be yes. Read to see how, kay?


	3. A Demon's Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Yosh, I'm going to update this fiction since it is in high demand. (Well, Desert Lily was too but I will leave it there for a moment.) Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fiction. I love this story a lot. I will have to warn you that I will make this story rated M if I have to. Hehe, it will be better. More romance, more action…I'm crazy. So, let's get on with it. I wonder if I creep anyone with what I say.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3**

**A Demon's Secret**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_I-I've seen this scene before_, she thought and looked at him. "Eh, are you..." She tried to ask. The boy looked up and waited for her question, but Hinata just shook it away. "Nothing," was all she can say. As soon as he was finished, she covered herself again.

"Rest now and I will come back tomorrow morning. I will not wish you two to wander around here, understood?" he warned them.

Both of them nodded as they saw him leave the hut. Ino's eyes were now concentrated on Hinata. "What has just happened here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said and turned her head away from Ino. "He just helped bandage up my wound" She was not thankful for it as it was something embarrassing to her. Although it was to save her life, but to have a man moreover a stranger to look at her nearly naked form was completely out of the question. No one would ever do that to her. She was the daughter of a very respectable family and none of those things should happen to her.

"Well, luckily you have this strip of clothing to cover your breasts." Ino smiled and threw a piece at Hinata. Both of them smiling and laughing with each other. Ino sat next to her friend and stared at the surrounding for a moment. "I'm going to chase after him to see who he is."

"More like you want to 'know' more about him for yourself," Hinata stated, making Ino blush.

"No way, I-I was just going to see if he up to no good. Do you know that we're near a castle that's inhabited by demons? Why would he bring us here is he's not working with the demons?"

"Can I believe what you've just said?" Hinata looked at Ino and then hung her head low. "Just make sure you don't get yourself injured. Come back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Got it." With that, Ino left Hinata alone in the hut and chased after the boy.

Ino was very interested in the boy who saved them. She ran as fast as she could until she saw him walking in front. Ino realized that the boy was well-built: he was tall, strong and totally beautiful as his long red hair, and she couldn't stop herself from admiring him.

As Ino was in a trance over the boy, she didn't notice that she had nearly walked into the castle compound. She snapped herself out of the trance and hid behind the bushes nearby. She watched closely at the boy as he was speaking to the two demons guarding the entrance to the castle. Instantly, he was admitted in. One of the guards lead his horse away to the nearby stable.

"So he was one of the humans working with the demon. I must tell Hinata about this."

_**Inside The Castle**_

The red-headed boy walked along the corridor. Gigantic pillars and statues garnished the castle, making it grand. The corridor was silent enough to make him hear his loud footsteps as it echoed through the large hall.

He went into his room and laid on his bed. Closing his eyes a bit to rest, but soon his peace was disturbed when something or someone pounced onto him.

"Got you, Gaara!" A blond boy shrieked as he grabbed him from behind and started tickling him.

"Will I ever get any peace around here? Just leave me alone, Naruto." With that he closed his eyes again as he laid down on the bed, perfectly immune to his friend ticking him.

"I see, so you want it this way then…" Naruto began to tighten his fists as he was about to attack Gaara. As he was about to land his fist on him, Gaara gradually catches it with his demon-like hand.

"You wanna play rough, eh Uzumaki?" Gaara's face began to change as fur began to grow out of his face. His body was becoming a little larger as his ears were getting longer and pointier. His canine teeth were jutting out, but they didn't scare Naruto, as he has changed into something like Gaara. Both of them were growling at each other as they clawed each other with their nails, but then, the door swung open and both of them stopped. A girl with four pigtails tied behind her head look angrily at both of them. She stomped in, making Naruto back away slightly from her.

"What do you think you are doing to my brother, Naruto?" she asked him while rolling up her sleeves.

"Eh…Te-Temari-san, we were just playing, aren't we Gaara?" Naruto pleaded as he turned his head towards Gaara, but he just shrugged.

With that, Temari banged Naruto's head with her fist. "What have I told you about playing around? Don't fight! You hear me Naruto?"

"Males are supposed to fight. It was our nature to fight for food, pride, and mate. It was just a game between us two."

"Yeah, but you will hurt Gaara in the process and he might not have the stamina to perform the ritual later. Haven't I told you that when you came? Now both of you return to your human form before father sees you both fighting again in your true form."

"Yes Temari-san," Naruto said as hung his head low, and both he and Gaara changed back. "I'm sorry Gaara-san."

"I was wondering why you were here today," Gaara said as he got up on his feet.

"As the ruler of the North Kingdom Suzaku, and also a friend, I am here to witness the ritual." Gaara can see that his dear friend was not really happy about this ritual. He just passed by him and walked over to Temari.

"I see that I am being summoned by the council to perform the ritual again, isn't it Temari?"

"Father ordered that you'll have to do this daily to practice yourself for the real ritual. Gaara…I'm really worried that you can't…survive this thing." Temari was nearly in tears as her conversation with Gaara was continued by Naruto.

"Why did you volunteer for this Gaara? You know transforming yourself to the ultimate beast will only bring you death if you don't succeed. Why go to this extreme to just satisfy the human-from thirst by bringing them rain? I just don't understand you." Naruto looked away as his eyes were becoming crystal.

Gaara put his hands on both of their shoulders and smiled at them. "If one sacrifice is enough to help this world, I will bring the rain to them no matter what." They hugged each other and parted as another person interrupted them, a guard.

"Gaara, you are needed now. Everything is prepared," the guard said.

Gaara nodded and all of them followed the guard. Naruto ran up to Gaara and stopped him. "Don't do this if you think you can't. This is only a practice, not the real one. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't," Gaara answered him.

They have reached the outside of the castle compound. A giant lake was situated here and many of the guards were there, ready to secure the situation if things get out of hand. Gaara looked around and his eyes met with his father's, whose expression was stoic. It didn't seem to bother Gaara as he and his siblings didn't really expect any gratitude from their father.

The guards gave way to Gaara as he walked up to the lake. He began to undress as the servants came to his aid, removing his kimono carefully, leaving him bare. A simple cloth was then wrapped around his lower abdomen. Everything was taken away from him except for the necklace that was shaped like a bell. The servants knew that he will wanted to wear it during the ritual as it was something precious to him, so they didn't take it off. With that, he began to walk into the water, but suddenly his father pulled him back by grabbing his necklace, nearly choking him.

"I want this thing to go if you are doing this," he growled.

"It won't be a hindrance." Gaara glared back at the taller man. He released his grip on him and looks away. Gaara gave his father another glare before walking away from him. As he reaches the water, he did not sink into it but he was walking on it. Everyone held their gaze as he reaches into the middle.

Temari and Naruto held their breath. "I hope it will succeed this time. The last time he did this, he fell unconscious for almost a week."

"Yeah but at least he didn't turn into what we are afraid most." Naruto said.

Temari nodded in agreement. "I will never want that to happen."

In the middle of the lake, Gaara closed his eyes and then dances elegantly, chanting a different type of language. The chanting grew louder as everyone chanted along with him. Everything was going smoothly but suddenly the cloud in the sky was becoming darker as the water below him turns a deep red. The ground begins to shake violently making everyone tumble down. A roar could be heard and everyone turn their head to Gaara.

They were taken aback as Gaara's form was surrounded by a dark aura. He was in his true form but it was different this time. The creature they see now was dark in color, blades grow out of his shoulder and his body was a little larger. Everyone knows what he was turning into. The creature turns his head to their direction. His yellow eyes scanned the area around him.

"The Abyss. It is the Moonlight Abyss. Gaara-sama didn't make it." One of them shouted.

Immediately, Gaara's father ordered his men to try to restrain Gaara while he was still in this form. All of them tried their best to stop him. They lassoed him to keep him from moving too far away from here and into the nearest village. Naruto rushed to his friend and begin to chant, then Temari joined in. The creature growled in pain and slowly returns to the form of Gaara. Temari held Gaara in her arm as he lay unconscious.

Temari turn to the direction of her father but all she got from him was a shook of his head before he walks off. Temari stood there carrying his brother with Naruto by her side. They look at each other and then to Gaara.

"Our fear is here. He turned into the Abyss. He didn't before. What happened this time?" Temari asked. Naruto shook his head and look up into the sky.

_**It seems that he was only this close to helping the world, and inches on destroying it.**_

_To Be Continue_

_

* * *

_

**KyuubiPandoraChan(Nekochan):** Well, I hope it is okay. You will have to figure out some of the thing. I will explain more later. But until now, I will like to know if this story is good. Review please. I need it badly as I wanna know what you think of this story of mine.

**Thank you to all who reviewed in the last chapter.**

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY: **Hehe, glad you like Desert Lily. I love the part where they exchanged their necklace. They are so cute.

**mI.ShOE: **Yes, I will do more because I'm free now. Thanks for the review.

**RemyLuver: **Well, that will be every girl's reaction, isn't it?

**Amwong: **This story is only InoGaa but not GaaIno. I'm a GaaHina fan and I will never make Gaara loving anyone else.

**Magicians of the Yami: **We will see who he is. Hehe, I will try to update as soon as I get everyone screaming at me saying, REVIEW YOU…

**Gaahina chan: **Thanks. I will try to.

**Shanice Miharu: **There is more than a triangle. I will have a pentagon. Hahaha. Get it?

**Blackangeltwin1: **Yes I will.

**KUPstar: **More you say?

**Koichiro: **Haha, I think you are not crazy at all. Hehe.

**Li09: **You will know what happen in the end, I think.

**thunder sister: **Well, it is a cliffhanger. It's nice to have it in your chapter sometimes.

**So-kun: **Yes, thank you so much for your review.


	4. Living With You

**Author's Note:** Okay, I seriously needed a beta-reader. If you are interested, e-mail me or review to me. Okay, sorry for the long wait. I was having a writer's block. It was so bad but thanks to all the other GaaHina fic by other author. I feel like writting again because of that. Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4  
Living With You**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Temari walk into the hallway as she close the door behind her quietly. She looks at Naruto and tears begin to flow down her eyes. Memories of her mom flooded her mind.

"My…My mom was…once like this…and s-she never m-make it…I tried to stop it but I can't. Back then I was...too young. I don't wanna loose Gaara too. I wanna do something for him this time."

Naruto patted Temari on her back to tell her that it will be alright but he was as saddened by the incident as Temari is.

"Let's stop Gaara from doing this. I will tell the council about this."

Wiping her tears, she looks up at Naruto. "What if they won't agree with you?"

"I'm the emperor from the Kingdom of Suzaku. How can they not listen to me?" Naruto pouted his lips.

Temari grinned. "Because you are still a brat."

"Seems like you are smiling now, Temari-nee-chan."

Temari smiled at him and ruffled his hair. 'This boy amazed me sometimes, doesn't he? No wonder Gaara liked his company.'

* * *

Ino runs back to the cabin where she left Hinata. She stopped and while she catched her breath. Hinata looks up at her. 

"What happen Ino? Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I saw him walking into the castle where the demons live. I have no doubt that there is where the Emperor lives. He's an associate to the demons."

"What are you saying Ino?" Hinata was confused now about who Ino was talking about. Could it be...

"I mean, the man that saved us is working with the demons…an enemy to us."

Hinata's eyes grew wider when she heard it. So, he's one of those people who are helping the demons to take over the human. Hinata tightened her fist. The demons were the one who make the human suffer so much. It was them who killed her mother. She knew it from her father when she was old enough to understand. Tears begin to sting her eyes. Her body was shaking at the thought of what have happen to her recently. The demons were heartless. They will attack human to satisfy themselves.

"Ino, let's get out of here." She swings her legs to the bedside but find that hard as her wound was hurting her every time she moves an inch. "Auughh."

"Hinata, are you alright? Stop moving now." She helped Hinata up.

"Ino, if we don't get out of here, we will be in danger again." Hinata stated.

"Hinata, when the man saved us and brought us here, there were many demons from where we are staying now. This is where most of the demons live and came from. This is the heart of it all."

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess. I'm so sorry Ino." Hinata apologized to her.

Ino smiled at her and give her a comforting hug. "It's okay Hinata. It's okay. We will figure out a way."

Just when they were about to give up hope, they heard sound coming from somewhere nearby. Their heads shot up as the sound was familiar to them.

"Bura-Bara Ai." Ino said. It was a folk song that Hinata and Ino learned since they were young.

"They must be human living there. We must check it out. Maybe we can seek help. I'm sure that it was the human who sang this. Demons wouldn't have known this song anyway." Ino looks at Hinata with a smile but faded as she saw her friend in the condition where she has difficulty of moving far. "But, I think we will check it when you are feeling better."

"No, I'm okay Ino. Let's go." She tries to walk to the door with all her might. Ino run next to her and put Hinata's arm around her neck to support her.

* * *

"Uhh!" Gaara sat up on his bed, panting. He was still feeling a little groggy from what happened yesterday. He looks at his hands and frowned. 

"Why doesn't it work? Why has it gotten worst than before?" He cupped his face with both of his hands. His head turns to look out to the balcony. The sky was already dark. The stars were already out to brighten up the night. His mind wandered off to the sky. 'What can I do now, mother?' He asked to no one in particular.

Just as he was deep in his thought, he remembered the girls he had saved today. Then, it strikes him. "Oh no, they haven't even eaten anything yet." He lifted his sheet and step down from his bed just to find himself loosing his balance.

"Ughh." He tries to stand up again and walk out of his chamber.

* * *

"Hinata, we are almost there. The sound is getting louder." Hinata only nodded as her body was fighting to keep moving. 

As they get nearer, they can see human dancing happily together around the bonfire. Smiles were on their faces as they found their own kind.

"We are saved." Ino carried Hinata to the place but soon, Hinata couldn't stand it any longer. She collapsed pulling Ino down with her. Everyone look at them and rush to aid them.

Ino look up at them and pleaded. "Please help her. She was injured by a demon. I need someone to help her."

A man push through the crowd and kneel next to her to examine Hinata's condition. He then ordered the boy behind him to get him what he needed to help her. Ino was delighted. She looks at Hinata. 'We are save Hinata. We will be alright.'

The boy came back with some herbs and gave it to the man. The herbs were then given to Hinata. Everyone gathered around them to see the new comer.

"Welcome to our village. May I know where did the two of you come from?" A woman asked Ino as she handed her some food. As soon as she finished asking, more questions were shot to her. Ino was having a hard time answering them.

"They are my friends." A voice came behind her. Everyone was silence and backed away. She looks around before she turns her head to see the familiar face.

"Gaara-sama, we didn't know they were your friend." One of the men said.

Ino was getting scared now. 'Are this people associating with the demons too just like him?'

Gaara walks to Hinata side and kneel next to her. He examine her and turns to the man next to him. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes Gaara-sama. I gave her some herbs to heal her injury. She will be fine." Gaara nodded and look straight into Ino.

Ino caught his eyes and blushed. 'This is no time to be like this Ino.' She scolded herself mentally. She was totally amazed by him. She was brought back to reality when he asked her a question.

"Why were you two doing here?" His voice was serious. She couldn't tell him that they were running away from him because he was with the demons. Everyone here might be too. She will be in deep trouble if she did and so she lied.

"She was in a very bad condition…and we heard noises and, and... I thought that I can find help." She said as best as she can not to stutter so much in front of him.

"Then I'll monitor you two myself from now on." When he finishes his sentence, he lifted Hinata onto his arms. Ino was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"You are going to live where I can see you." Gaara answered. He looks at the girl in his arms. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. He walks away, motioning Ino to follow him. She did so and was trailing behind him.

She was getting nervous about the idea of staying in the castle with him. 'What is he going to do to us? Is he going to send us to the demon? No way. No…'

"Why are you doing this?" Ino asked him with all the courage she can muster. It was now or never.

Gaara turned around to face her. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you associating with the demon while we human suffered because of them? Have you no heart for our kind? Why are you helping them?"

"I'm not 'associating' with them. The demons never made the human suffered." Gaara answered her.

"Yes they did. Hinata's mother was killed by a demon, so is my… dad." Tears were flowing freely down her face now. Gaara saw that and look away from her.

"That's no need for you to cry. The demons are here to help."

Ino was angry now. She wiped her tears and shouted to him. "HELP, LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO HINATA. IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL HELP!"

"Those demons that attacked you are the demons that go against the government, against the demons who help the human. The government is taking immediate action to stop them from harming anymore human. Do not blame the good ones if you do not know what lies behind it all."

"I don't understand at all." Ino was confused now. "No one tell us that before."

"It is because you human felt ashamed that the demon has taken over your kingdom. They don't admit that they have ruled poorly and made everyone suffered. Humans and demons once lived and ruled peacefully together but then, humans begin to take full control and overthrown the demons. Greed and selfishness of the human has driven the people to suffer. Demons have no choice but to overthrown the humans and regain the once peaceful world again."

"But I still don't understand why those demons attacked us."

"Some of the demons have a deep grudge towards human because of the suffering that the human made them went through." He adjusted Hinata on his arms and turns to Ino. "You wouldn't understand this. You were too young to understand back then. Maybe you two have followed the rest of your adults to despise the demons. One after another, you will end up hating them without even knowing the real cause."

Ino was a little bit shocked. She didn't realize that. Maybe he was right about all that. She looks up at him to find that he was walking away from her. "Hey wait up." Ino run towards him. "So are you working with the 'good demons'?" she asked him.

He looks at her and smiled. "Maybe you can say that."

"Oh, so, what did you do? What's your job?"

"Helping the helpless."

"That's all. I mean, no important thing other than that." Ino pouted her lip.

"It is important." He chuckled. "I help those villagers to rebuild their homes that the 'bad' demons havs destroyed."

"I see." Ino's heart begins to pound harder now. She smiled a little. He was worth her admiration. He was her hero after all.

* * *

**_Inside the castle_**

"You are free to take which ever room you like. This whole floor of the castle belongs to me. Nobody ever come to my place without my permission." Gaara showed her the place.

Ino's eyes was as wide as a saucer. "Isn't it a little big for you to live here alone? It is like a whole mansion…no." Ino corrected herself. "It is bigger than a mansion. This is fantastic."

She run around the place, looking at all the statue and painting that was beautifully decorated on the wall. There was like 9 halls altogether, 4 main one and the other 5 leads to the other floor. The marble floor was as shiny as ever, where you can see your own reflection clearly. She looks up to the ceiling and found that the mural painted on it was mesmerizing.

"This doesn't seem real. It's like what you heard from a fairytale." She continues to explore around the place.

Ignoring her, he moves to one of the many rooms and lock the door behind him. He laid Hinata on the bed gently. Her breathing was hard and her face was pale by the lost of a lot of blood. He places his hand on top of her wounded area and it begins to emit a glow. Hinata begin to fidget as her wound begins to seal up.

Beads of sweat run freely down his complexion. "All done." He moves his hand away from her and his eyes were now rested on her face. He caresses her gently, admiring her feature. He blushes a little when he realized his action and take his hand away from her like it was poison that he was touching. His eyes then darted to the shining on her neck. He slides his hand under it and takes a closer look at it.

His eyes grew wider at the sight of it. "It can't be…Is it really you?" His eyes softened as his memory of her long lost friend reenter his mind.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**Pandora:** Woo, I thought of doing it longer but my sister is waiting for the computer to play neopets. I like how it goes and I'm changing the storyline a little. If you think it is strange, this is what happens when you forget most of the plot. I should have written it down. 

**Thank you to all the reviewer for chapter 3. **


End file.
